Her Line of Fire
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: It seemed as though he was on her good side, just for once. And she called to him whenever she wanted something. Then, all of a sudden, he got dropped. He fell cold- right out of her sight. And he'll do everything to get back in her embrace.


A/N: I'm kinda changing around the first episode of TDI, mostly because I'm too lazy to go and rewatch it haha.

Also, this chapter is shorter than usual, mostly due to the fact that it's somewhat of a prelude. Sorry for such shortness...

* * *

It had all started with that god-forsaken reality show. He had submitted an application out of the fact that he needed to get away from his parents, and in the hopes that he'd make some money and finally get out of the lifestyle he was living. Of course, when he got to the island, he was expecting to kick it back and look at hot bikini babes all day, and when he did arrive there, what did he get? He got a dumpy old island and hot girls. Girls were not enough to make up for the fact that this island was nothing like it had been described in the brochure.

_Why not make the best of it?_ Duncan had thought optimistically as he swaggered up to a raven-haired girl with revealing clothing. She looked like your typical mean girl, but Duncan was not about to let that stop him. "Hey, so—"

"Get away loser," had been her harsh response, and she had also indignantly flipped her hair to add more effect to the rejection. He scoffed, and scanned the dock. A bimbo blonde wasn't going to cut it, no matter how big her breasts were. Besides, she was now talking to some jock probably equally as dumb as her. Surfer girl? Nah. Nerd? Nope.

As his eyes kept glancing around, a certain CIT stepped off of her arrived boat, glaring at everyone. She fixated her glare on the island, and turned around to face Chris. "This isn't the island that was promised," she said loudly, putting a hand on her hip. The chatter between the new contestants fell silent as they watched the host and the newly arrived contestant.

Chris laughed, and managed to sputter out; "That's too bad isn't it," between fits of laughter. She did nothing but stare him down, and promptly whipped out a cell phone-like object.

"I will call my lawyers and they WILL shut down your disgusting, pathetic excuse of an island!" Courtney threatened, mashing buttons on her PDA. Chris chuckled again.

"Go ahead love, go ahead and call your lawyers," Chris said. He leaned in until his mouth was right by her ear. _"They're not gonna do shit,"_ he whispered, and Courtney's eyes narrowed more. Duncan was watching this whole scene unfurl with a ghost of an amused smirk on his face. She seemed perfect; hot, and feisty. Just the way he liked his girls.

Now if he could just charm her. It wouldn't be too hard, especially considering that all the chicks dig the 'bad boy,' it was just second-nature. At least Duncan assumed that was true. He continued to watch as Courtney forcefully stomped her foot down in anger on the dock, breaking off a large chunk of it and making it sink. She was perfect.

* * *

After the grueling challenge of jumping off a cliff was completed, the contestants were sent to their assigned cabins, although most of them lingered outside, introducing themselves and such. Duncan thought it to be a perfect time to get to know the hot chick he had seen earlier.

"Hey," he said with a smirk as he approached her. She had been madly pressing keys, obviously pissed off with someone/thing, most likely Chris. She rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket.

"What?" She asked, a bite in her tone. Duncan internally grinned. She was absolutely wonderful.

"So I—"

"Not a chance." She interrupted before Duncan could even finish a sentence. He frowned just the slightest bit, before asking her to tell him what her name was. "Why should I?"

"Because I want...to be your friend?" Duncan mentally-facepalmed. Hard. Since when was a bad boy like him being all sappy, like "I wanna be your friend," no, bad boys went straight to the phone number getting, not the friendzone. She smirked nonetheless, and complied with his request.

"Courtney. And you would be...?" She told him. Courtney. A decent name he decided.

"Duncan."

"Well, nice to meet you Duncan." She extended an arm out, as if they were in a business meeting. He stared down at her hand, before hesitantly shaking it. She smiled again. "I'll see you around. Oh, and by the way," she leaned in towards his ear, "you look like an ogre."


End file.
